


burning need

by seakicker



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Public Sex, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Riding, Sauna, Sloppy Seconds, Teasing, Triple Penetration, about 99.99 percent of the teasing comes from sylvain, and sloppy thirds, everyone (four people at time of drafting this) asked for this. i answered., i've been on a roll with public sex lately, maybe a little bit of overstimulation if u squint, one in the front one in the back one in the mouth, sauna sex, seakicker queen go do your homework queen haha xx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: if there's anything hotter than the sauna, it's the bodies of the three men you're sharing it with.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198





	burning need

**Author's Note:**

> so yesterday in the end notes of my felix/reader (ft sylvain) fic titled "a moment of fleeting privacy" i teased the idea of a reader/sylvain/dimitri/felix foursome fic in a hot spring/bathhouse. over the course of the first day it was posted, 5 or so people commented expressing their wish to see that fic idea brought to fruition. here is that fic! <3
> 
> being the absolute whore that i am, i excitedly got this all written and proofread over the course of a day after my readers expressed their interest in seeing it. don't let anyone tell you that writing 6,000 words in a day is impossible -- if i can write 12,000 word essays for college in a day, i can certainly write 6,000 of fire emblem foursome porn in a day. anywho, i had a BLAST writing this, def one of my most fun projects to date, so i hope you all love it as well <3
> 
> i really truly wanted to make it a hot spring fic, as hot springs are sexy, but i had a really hard time coming up with a position that Actually Made Sense for a foursome in a water setting without having to leave someone out to just. Spectate. so, i switched it to a sauna, and by getting rid of the water sex element, i had a far easier time writing the fic. ill definitely write hot spring sin in the future though, just with 1 or 2 partners rather than 3!
> 
> anywho. ENJOY!!!!!!!! god i wish this were me rn
> 
> and don't forget to add me on discord if you just want to chat! "forsake not thy faith#9182" (without quotes)

You have to admit, the heat of the sauna is beyond divine — it’s at just the right temperature to ease the tension out of your muscles, but not so hot that you run the risk of developing heat exhaustion. Your cheeks are flushed nicely, body damp with a thin layer of sweat as you, more or less, unwind in the sauna. You can’t see the thermometer on the wall from your current position, but all you know is that it’s _hot._

The only thing hotter than the humid sauna air is the heat radiating from the bodies of the three men who accompanied you to it, bodies sturdy and _hot_ as the three of them desperately sandwich you between them. Dimitri had locked the door to the sauna entrance behind the four of you to ensure your little escapade would stay undisturbed, earning a teasing quip of _“leave it unlocked; the more who join us, the merrier”_ from Sylvain, who in turn was met with a harsh punch to the stomach from Felix. 

With Dimitri pressed up against your back and Sylvain and Felix on both sides of your body, you’re caged in nice and proper between the three nobles, who press needy kisses all along your body with a heat that rivals that of the room the four of you share. 

Dimitri’s hands are firm and _powerful_ in their grip that keeps you pinned to his lap. You can _feel_ the weight of his cock, thick and long and heavy, nestled right up against the small of your back where your waist meets your hips. He’s hard, nearly impossibly so, despite how little you’ve all been at it; you had only just entered the sauna a few moments ago. The three of them all pounced on you like animals in heat the moment the door was shut, situating you between all of them on the floor below. 

Sylvain is seated to your right, lips mouthing along the curve of your shoulder and the side of your neck, and Felix is just opposite to him on your left, moving his mouth back and forth between your other shoulder and your neck with fervor. Both Sylvain and Felix each grab at one of your breasts with a strong grip, squeezing the plump flesh between their fingers as the two of them mouth heated kisses along your arms and throat. Dimitri has his lips pressed against yours, your neck turned at only a _slightly_ awkward angle to kiss him back. If someone were to ask you whose kisses between Dimitri, Sylvain, or Felix were the most heated, you’d take the rest of eternity trying to rank the three of them. 

You’re letting out the sweetest of whimpers against Dimitri’s mouth as the three of them continue to kiss different parts of your body, lips teasing at every last part of you they can reach like this. With one hand threaded through Felix’s hair and the other through Sylvain’s, you keep them pulled close to you as Sylvain’s mouth slides down to kiss your forearms while Felix focuses his lips on the side of your neck. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Sylvain mumbles, praising, against your skin. The sight of you being pleased and toyed with by three different men is downright pornographic to his eyes, an opinion shared by your other two lovers. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dimitri echoes against your lips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the tender skin of your hips. Characteristically, Felix says nothing, opting instead to show his arousal and desire for you through his actions as he continues to kiss your skin heatedly. You can’t bring yourself to say anything, either, far too immersed in the feeling of three different sets of lips kissing you in three different places. Felix grabs the hand that’s threaded through his damp locks to pull it away, keeping your wrist held in his grip as he leans his body forward to mouth at your breast. You shiver as his lips just barely tease your areola, and your hand balls into a fist in his grip as you try to control your shaking breaths. 

You tug on Sylvain’s hair to try and get him to follow Felix’s lead, your nipples aching with arousal; you just want them stimulated _so_ very badly. Sylvain smirks against your forearm before he kisses up to your ear, breath hot as he whispers into it. 

“Tell me what you want, babe,” he mutters, voice low and prodding. You pull away from Dimitri’s lips and shiver at his tone, your hand leaving Sylvain’s fiery red hair to thumb at the nipple unoccupied by Felix’s lips.

You swallow hard, whining when Sylvain presses a kiss to your ear. “You can do it, baby. Tell Felix and I what you want us to do.” His words are salacious, dripping from his lips like thick molasses. He pulls your hand away from your breast so you can’t get the relief you want on your own, leaving you with no other choice but to tell him what you want. Sylvain laces his fingers through your hand as you continue to stumble over your own words shyly, trying desperately to beg for him as prompted. 

“I want you and Felix to play with my nipples,” you whisper, and the dirty request feels foreign as it leaves your mouth. There’s just something especially embarrassing about being asked to describe your own body or outline what you want done to yourself. 

“I think the two of them should be able to heed such a request,” Dimitri says, pressing his lips to the top of your head. Sylvain chuckles in response, enjoying the sound of you requesting that him and Felix suck on your nipples, pinch them, bite them, do _anything_ to them in the shyest of tones. 

Sylvain gives your hand a squeeze as his lips come to attach onto your hardened nipple as Felix runs circles around your other nipple with the tip of his tongue. You whimper, the sound absolutely pathetic to your ears, as Sylvain pulls your nipple into his mouth and gives it a good, harsh suck. 

You turn your head back to the side to face Dimitri, hoping that kissing him will drown out your pathetic little mewls. Dimitri is more than happy to indulge you with a kiss, pressing his lips against yours with the clumsy stupor of a man too aroused for his own good. His lips are hot against yours, kissing you with open-mouthed motions that make your head spin; if the heat of the sauna won’t make your head spin, the kisses from the King of Faerghus certainly will. 

Felix’s tongue slides over your areola to lap at your nipple, and you shiver as he and Sylvain play with both of them. Their ministrations aren’t equally timed, but both of them are equally rough, teasing you in a way that makes you arch your back against Dimitri’s sturdy form. 

You’re moaning against Dimitri’s lips as Sylvain suckles on one breast and Felix licks at the other, your senses completely dominated by the feeling of the three men’s mouths teasing you like you’re nothing but a toy for them. You shiver when Felix releases your wrist from his hand to slide his hand down your stomach, inching closer towards your pussy with each passing second. Your thighs are squeezed together, but you know that Felix will part them roughly with his hand while demanding you spread your legs for them. 

“Open them,” he says simply against your skin, referring to your legs. Hesitantly, you obey, and Felix wastes no time in slipping his hand between your parted thighs. He slides his fingers through your labia slowly; not to tease you, as he’s not patient enough to take his time, but only because he’s multitasking with one hand between your thighs and his mouth on your breast. 

Felix pulls your nipple into his mouth, and you moan at the feeling of both him and Sylvain sucking on both of your tits in tandem. Sylvain teases your nipple with flicks of his tongue and broad smooches, whereas Felix nibbles your nipple with his teeth and sucks it harshly. Both sensations are driving you absolutely wild as you’re left to moan against Dimitri’s lips, who swallows all of your cries eagerly. They’re simply just music to his ears; he’d never be able to tire of them. 

The feeling of their cocks pressed up against you has you feeling equal parts shy and aroused as you entertain the thought of taking all of them at once, one of them pounding away at your pussy, another drilling into your ass, and another tugging on your hair as he fucks your pretty little mouth. As long as you’re good, you’ll get exactly that and so, so much more, giving you their cocks and their cum until you’re barely able to let out a moan, throat hoarse from screaming their names. 

Sylvain’s lazily grinding his erect dick against one of your soft thighs as he continues to tease your breast, and his large hand intertwined with yours offers you a sense of stability as you squeeze it for dear life. Felix and Dimitri are still, but you can feel their cocks up against your other thigh and back respectively, reminding you of what’s soon to come. You shiver with anticipation at the thought. 

Dimitri pulls away from your lips and stands up, and before you can ask what he’s doing, he circles around you to settle himself in front of you between your legs. Felix and Sylvain both pull away from your chest to take note of what Dimitri’s doing, and you take the opportunity to lay your back down on the floor below. Without Dimitri behind you to lean against, you have to find other ways to make the position as comfortable as possible for yourself. Sylvain and Felix join you, lying themselves down on the floor on either side of you.

Felix moves his hand away from your pussy at the silent request of Dimitri parting your legs to make more room for his broad form between them, settling himself onto his stomach so he’s laying down before you. He plants his mouth over your pussy and you let out a sharp cry at the contact, but before you can let out a piercing moan, Sylvain’s quick to claim your lips with his, swallowing your mewl eagerly. His action prompts an irritated groan from Felix — he had wanted to kiss you, but he’d never admit it. 

“Insatiable bastard,” Felix mutters in Sylvain’s direction, who pulls away from your lips to quip right back. 

“Jealous are we, Felix? I didn’t expect that from you.” Sylvain says playfully, offering you another smooch to your lips. “Sorry that our darling girl prefers my kisses over yours.” Sylvain takes your chin in his hand as he continues to kiss you, and both yours and his eyes flutter shut as he moves his lips passionately against yours. 

“You’re so obnoxious,” Felix spits. Opting instead to attach his lips to your nipple once more, your other breast is quickly seized by Sylvain’s hand in a hearty squeeze. He massages your breast in his hand, and you let out a soft moan of pleasure against his lips. 

With Dimitri laid down between your legs and Sylvain and Felix lying down on either side of you, the four of you get comfortable easily. They’re spending a substantial amount of time using their mouths on you, wanting to prepare you properly for their cocks. After all, if you’re going to be taking the three of them all at once, they want to be sure that you’re sufficiently aroused and dripping for them.

Although, you’d argue that you’re already _plenty_ wet for them, as you’re soaking onto Dimitri’s tongue, but maybe that’s just your impatience and eagerness talking. Dimitri, however, eagerly drinks in everything you give him, delighted by how much you’re dripping onto his tongue already. You’re just _so_ horny for the three of them and they _love_ it.

You let out a muffled gasp against Sylvain’s mouth when Dimitri laps at your clit with the tip of his tongue, making you snap your hips up against his mouth. Felix notices the movement of your hips, and he presses his hand flat down against your lower stomach, pinning your hips down with ease.

“I’m not doing this to help you, boar,” Felix says after pulling away from your breast. “Let’s just make that clear.” Because, really, he’s not, he just thinks it’s a little amusing to make things just a bit harder for you. You want so _badly_ to thrash your hips as you’re pleasured by them, and the inability to move them fills you with the worst kind of pins-and-needles sensation as you’re essentially forced to just lie there and absorb all the pleasure they’re throwing your senses into overstimulation with. 

Dimitri says nothing, but he laughs a little at Felix’s words — only Felix is capable of insulting both him and Sylvain while the three of them toy with every last part of your body. 

“He’s got quite the tongue on him, huh?” Sylvain asks against your mouth. “I think it’d be of way more use eating your pretty pussy than insulting us, wouldn’t you agree, babe?” You shiver beneath him at his words — he’s just so _filthy._

Felix ignores his remark, as his tongue has already gone back to work teasing your already-overstimulated nipple. Sylvain pinches and rolls the other one between his deft fingers, delighting in the way you’re shivering and twitching beneath the three of them. 

Dimitri continues to slowly trace his tongue between your legs, and your body is shivering at the inability to move your hips at will; Felix’s hand is just way too strong, effectively keeping you pinned to the floor below. 

Sylvain swallows your cries eagerly as they flow from your mouth, the feeling of Dimitri’s tongue pressed against your clit damn near driving you crazy. Dimitri licks at your clit with fierce dexterity, motions trained solely on the bud and nowhere else. All of his brutal force being focused onto the sensitive bundle of nerves has you shivering desperately, and Felix can feel just how badly you want to shake your hips beneath his outstretched hand. 

“Feels good, baby?” Sylvain asks, and his fingers pinch harshly at your nipple, eliciting a whine from your mouth. You’re left with no other option but to nod, as you can’t get a word in edgewise between all your cries of pleasure. Between your legs, Dimitri continues mouthing at your pussy, and you reach down to bury one hand in his blonde hair to try and steady yourself against him. 

Sylvain pulls away from your lips so you can cry out to your heart’s content, opting instead to kiss down your neck and leave lovely little marks there that will surely bruise tomorrow, leaving you with a canvas of lovely maroons and purples all across your throat.

“I love your noises,” Dimitri praises against your thigh, lips shiny with your wetness. His lips press a hot line of kisses up your thigh before he closes his mouth around your pussy again, lips massaging your clit with smooth, gentle movements. You can feel Felix and Sylvain’s cocks pressed up against the sides of your body as your hips continue to shiver against Dimitri’s mouth. 

Dimitri fully plans on bringing you to orgasm once with his mouth before you take any of them inside of you, as the added wetness from an orgasm will certainly be helpful as you take the three of them. His tongue rubs harsh circles into your clit, and in what’s perhaps an act of mercy, Felix slides his hand away from your hips and up your stomach to cup your breast against his mouth. 

You’re panting desperately against Sylvain’s lips as you get closer and closer to orgasm with each movement of Dimitri’s tongue, lips pressed flat against your pussy. He’s drinking you in like he’s been dehydrated all his life, groaning low against you as he eats you out with fervor. He continues to circle his tongue around your clit quickly, and with an arch of your hips upwards towards his mouth, you’re coming, crying out Dimitri’s name and pulling on his hair frantically. Sylvain smirks against your neck as you come undone, and your chest arches up into Felix’s mouth in time with your hips. Your orgasm is intense thanks to Dimitri’s ministrations, hips rolling desperately against his mouth as you’re left to gasp and moan for him. 

You’re panting as your body buzzes with that post-orgasmic hum, and your three lovers kiss you as a means of praising you for doing so well for them this far, with Sylvain’s lips against your neck, Felix’s against one of your breasts, and Dimitri’s against your thighs. 

Dimitri speaks first. “Are you ready to take us now, my love?” Though he could spend an entire lifetime eating you out, his cock aches with need, and your other two lovers are in a similar position. You’re sufficiently wet and aroused enough to take the three of them, if the way you’re dripping before Dimitri’s mouth is any indication of that. 

“Please,” you reply, breathlessly and with need, wanting nothing more than to be filled with all three of their cocks pounding inside of you roughly. 

Your three lovers situate you and themselves so Sylvain is laid back against the floor with you straddling his hips, leaving Felix and Dimitri to stand on either side of your body, cocks presented just before your face. You blush shyly at the view, both of their cocks hard and _wanting_ as you kiss the tip of Felix’s cock tentatively and close your fist around Dimitri’s. You’re not entirely sure how the three of them decided who would get to be first inside of you, but you don’t care as long as you just finally, finally get a cock inside of you. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Sylvain groans at the view, watching the way you eagerly suck Felix as your hand moves quickly along Dimitri’s cock. Sylvain’s hands come to settle on your hips, bringing you down to sink yourself all the way down onto his impressive length. You pull away from Felix’s cock to let out a sharp moan as Sylvain fills you completely, thick cock stretching you in the most delightful of ways. You’re still sensitive from your prior orgasm, and your hips stutter as you lower them down onto Sylvain’s cock as you try to collect yourself. 

“So goddamn wet,” he grunts, biting his lip. You’re so good; so tight and so wet around him like this that if he doesn’t find some way to edge himself, he’ll be coming within minutes. 

Felix’s hand rests on the back of your head, pulling you back onto his cock abruptly. “I didn’t say to stop,” he growls, pushing his hips forward to shove his cock further into your mouth. You focus on breathing through your nose as you take him in your mouth, and the hand that isn’t pumping Dimitri’s cock comes to close around all of Felix’s that you can’t fit in your mouth. 

Your soft hand pumps smoothly along Dimitri, his precum lubricating the shaft of his cock sufficiently as you move your fingers along him. Beneath you, Sylvain makes quick work of getting himself settled deep inside of you, cock pressed so far in you it makes your head spin. 

Bouncing your hips along him, you grind yourself on Sylvain’s cock, whining helplessly around Felix’s cock as Sylvain meets you with rough thrusts up into you. His eyes are trained on the way your breasts bounce with each thrust, grinning salaciously at the entire scene before him. Both of your hands are busy on Dimitri and Felix’s cocks as you work your lips on the head of Felix's cock obediently, and Sylvain twitches inside of you when you open your eyes to look over at him. There’s a desperate look in your eyes as you wordlessly plead with him to thrust faster into you, and he’s more than happy to do so. 

Sylvain tightens his grip on your hips and thrusts up into you, nails digging roughly into your skin. You whimper, the noise so harsh it almost sounds pained, against Felix’s cock as Sylvain drills into you, and the former tightens his grip on your damp hair as you continue to suck him off. 

Beside you, Dimitri thrusts his hips into your hand and groans your name, relishing in how soft your palm is against his hard cock. You pull away from Felix’s cock to moan Sylvain’s name, continuing to stroke Felix with your other hand as you whimper beneath the three of them. Sylvain continues to pound into you, and he’s way closer to coming than he’d like to be, but can you really blame him?

He slams into you roughly, pounding into you so quickly it makes you shiver. It’s beyond overwhelming; thick cock thrusting into you with abandon. With each thrust, his hands sink you back down onto his cock, and you’re tightening up around him so good it makes his head roll back against the floor beneath him. 

“You’re so _tight_ ,” Sylvain hisses, and you whimper his name in reply before turning your attention over to Dimitri’s cock. You opt to run your tongue all over the head of Dimitri’s cock as you jerk your hand along Felix’s, who releases your hair from his grip. 

Dimitri threads his hand through your hair instead as you bring your face closer to him, taking the head of his cock into your mouth with quivering lips. You twist and bounce yourself along Sylvain’s cock, and he moves one hand away from your hip to tease at your clit. Your hips come down hard onto his cock at the sensation, and you’re moaning around Dimitri’s cock as Sylvain rubs harsh circles with his fingers into your clit. You’ve never felt so delightfully _used_ and your body’s reeling from all the stimulation they’re giving you. 

Sylvain comes first, shoving himself so deep into you the head of his cock bumps into your cervix. You peel your mouth off of Dimitri’s cock with a harsh cry at the feeling, focusing as much of your energy as you can into meeting Sylvain’s cock with your hips. He’s filling you with his cum, grunting your name like a sinful mantra as he continues to give you a steady string of slow thrusts into you. 

Your hands continue to jerk off Felix and Dimitri, but your movements have slowed significantly as you try to cling to your sanity as Sylvain shoves you towards orgasm with his fingers pushing against your clit. He’s still fully sheathed inside of you, twitching as the walls of your pussy cling to his length just for the sake of feeling so wonderfully _filled._

“You’re squeezing me so good, babe,” Sylvain praises breathlessly, voice hoarse and strained. “You like how my cock feels in you?”

Felix thrusts himself into your hand quicker to make up for the decreased speed of your wrist, trying to use your palm to make himself come. Without warning, Dimitri pushes himself into your mouth when your lips part to moan for them, pushing himself past your lips so deep you’re suppressing your gag reflex as you take him in. At some point, you started crying from all the stimulation, and you can feel your hot tears stream down your cheeks as Dimitri pounds himself into your mouth. 

Sylvain keeps himself inside of you, keeping you plugged with his cum inside of you. It’s a _filthy_ feeling and it makes you writhe on top of him as his fingers bring you closer and closer to orgasm. Felix’s hips jerk against your hand and just like that, he’s coming, cum shooting out in hot ropes across your chest. 

Dimitri delicately pulls himself out of your mouth, and you think he offers you an embarrassed apology for letting his lust get the better of himself and shoving himself past your lips, but you’re not sure. You can barely hear him with how loud your orgasm is as it rips through your body, and you’re shaking desperately on top of Sylvain as it rocks through you. 

By the time you’re coming back down from your second orgasm, you’re already being moved and posed to take them again. You’re on your knees above Dimitri, who holds you against him to keep you steady as you gasp for breath. Sylvain’s behind you, watching the way his cum leaks out of you, and he collects the lewd solution of his cum mixed with your juices on his fingers before sliding them into your asshole. 

You whimper out his name as he lubes your hole using nothing else but his own cum and your own juices, and Dimitri captures your lips with his as Felix steadies himself on his knees beside your head, stroking himself back to full hardness while Sylvain prepares you for himself and Dimitri. 

“Can you still keep going?” Dimitri asks gently, and when he shifts slightly, you can feel his cock prodding up against your pussy. He still hasn’t come once yet; and you figure he’s so pent up it must _hurt._

You nod, moaning as Sylvain slips his fingers out of your ass, and Felix laces his fingers through your hair to pull you up and off of Dimitri’s chest and towards his cock. You scramble to prop yourself up on your hands as you kiss the head of Felix’s cock, and between your legs, Dimitri aligns himself with the entrance of your dripping pussy and Sylvain presses the tip of his cock to your asshole, prodding at it teasingly.

The two of them carefully slide inside of you, slowly as to not push you too far too fast. Felix pulls himself away from your mouth as you adjust to the feeling of Dimitri and Sylvain pushing themselves inside of you, whimpering with pleasure as they fill you to the brim with their thick lengths. You’re sucking the air in through your teeth as they stretch you, stretching you far past what you’ve ever felt before, stretching you open until you’re accommodating them perfectly. They’re both so long and so big and so _thick_ as they pound themselves into both of your holes, leaving you feeling almost impossibly full. 

You’re already taking Felix into your mouth again once you’re settled onto Dimitri and Sylvain, and your body writhes as you take the three of them with relative ease despite the initial stretch. You’re being used by them in all three holes, and the realization alone is nearly as arousing as the actual feeling of them inside of you. 

Dimitri and Sylvain thrust into you with equal vigor and timing, leaving you with nothing else to do but moan desperately, the noises muffled as you suck Felix’s cock. Both of Felix’s hands are placed firmly against either side of your head as you hollow your cheeks around him and suck, and you can taste his precum on your tongue as you lick along one of the prominent veins that leads down to the base of his cock. 

Beneath you, Dimitri hugs his arms around your waist as he drills himself up into you, filling you completely on each thrust before he pulls back out of you before slamming into you once more. Sylvain’s hips slap lewdly against your ass as he fucks you from behind, and his hand comes down hard against your ass in a playful smack just to watch the way your ass bounces beneath his palm. 

Dimitri, Sylvain, and Felix are all using your body in the most loving way possible, hands reaching out and squeezing at everything they can grab. Dimitri slides his hands up your waist to squeeze your breasts, thumbing at your nipples gently. Sylvain’s hands rest on the sides of your ass to steady himself against you, hips slapping against you with each thrust into you. 

“You’re doing so well for us,” Sylvain praises, watching the way your body shivers helplessly below him. You’re trying not to lose your mind with the way both him and Dimitri continue to fuck you, cocks shoved _deep_ into you. “Are you going to come for us again, baby?” With the way you’re squeezing up around the two of them, it’s clear that your orgasm is imminent, body thrashing despite everything you’re trying to do to keep your body still above Dimitri. It’s just so _easy_ to lose control of yourself when you have all three of them shoved into you, thrusting desperately as they work towards coming. 

Dimitri’s the first to come, shooting his cum into your pussy with a deep, harsh groan of your name. There’s so much, and his hands are harsh on your hips as he keeps you pressed down against the base of his cock, so all you can do is sit there and take it as he fills you with his seed. Sylvain’s still thrusting into your ass as Dimitri comes, and Felix is in a similar position, dragging your mouth back and forth on his cock with a hand threaded through your hair. 

Dimitri slides himself out of you and focuses instead on kissing everywhere you can reach in your current position, praising you softly for taking him so, so very well and making him feel good. You can feel his cum dripping out of you and down your thighs, and were you able to think about anything else besides the feeling of Sylvain slamming into your ass and Felix fucking your mouth, you’d probably blush with embarrassment. 

Felix groans your name as he comes into your mouth, pushing himself so far into your throat that your lips are up against his pelvis. Sylvain watches with amusement at how _lovely_ you look when you’re getting your mouth fucked, slowing his hips so you can focus on swallowing Felix’s cum. He then opts to pull out of you completely, stroking himself behind you as he just takes in the view of you before him: mouth wrapped around Felix’s cock as you swallow his cum while Dimitri praises you for taking the three of them so, so very well. 

Once he’s done coming, Felix releases your hair from his grip, and you gasp once he finally pulls out of your mouth. A little bit of his cum drips down your lower lip as you’re gasping for breath, tears streaming down your cheeks — you can only imagine how much of a mess you must look right now. 

“ _Gods,_ ” Felix pants, chest heaving as he catches his breath right along with you. Sylvain follows Dimitri and Felix’s lead and comes with a moan of your name, stroking himself as he shoots his load onto your ass and lower back. 

You collapse down onto Dimitri’s chest, who chuckles and wraps his arms around your back to hold you close. “Satisfied, my love?” 

While the three of them may have finished just now, you haven’t yet, as Dimitri pulled out of you too soon after he had finished filling you up with his release for you to come together with him. You shake your head, rubbing your thighs together to try and get a little bit of relief from the dull ache between your thighs. 

“I need more, please,” you whimper. Despite how exhausted you are from their stimulation, and perhaps despite your better judgement, you’re still craving them, wanting them to fuck you to orgasm at least once more. 

Felix and Sylvain trade places, and Dimitri flips you over onto your back so you can rest against him. He figures you’re far too tired to keep yourself upright above him on your knees, so he gives you a bit of a break and hugs you close to his chest. 

“You’re so cute,” Sylvain praises, cupping one of your cheeks in his hand as he settles himself beside you on his knees. “Can’t get enough, huh? You’re so greedy.”

“You’re one to talk,” Felix says, parting your legs wide as he lines himself up with your pussy. You can’t even fathom how much of a _mess_ you look down there, with Dimitri’s cum dripping out of you along with Sylvain’s from before, but Felix doesn’t seem to mind. Perhaps he’s even a little into how you look when you’re an absolute _wreck._

Sylvain slips two of his fingers into your mouth for you to suck on as Dimitri aligns himself with your ass, pushing himself slowly into you as Felix slides his cock into your pussy in a single, deep thrust. You’re beyond sensitive at this point, and you whimper as Felix thrusts into you frantically with all the impatience that comes with being made to wait to fuck you as Dimitri and Sylvain took their turns first. 

Your eyes squeeze shut and tears slip through your eyelashes, and Sylvain shushes you reassuringly and gently by rubbing his thumb against your cheek. 

“You’re doing so well, you’re okay. We've got you, beautiful,” Sylvain whispers, and Dimitri kisses your temple as he and Felix continue to fuck into you. "You're perfect. You're so perfect, pretty girl."

Felix doesn’t say much — he hasn’t said much all night — but he looks up at you adoringly, eyes soft as he continues to thrust into you. He doesn’t praise you verbally like Sylvain and Dimitri do, and you might not be able to see how he’s looking at you, but his gaze is soft and praising. 

Felix keeps your legs spread wide, pushing them back towards you a little as he thrusts into you, and his thrusts are far quicker than Dimitri’s are into your ass. He still has plenty of stamina to spare, but he knows you’ve far surpassed the breaking point, so he shows you the mercy that Felix’s thrusts don’t. It’s not even possible for Felix to slow down; he’s been waiting for this for what feels like _ages_ and now that he finally has you in his grip he won’t stop until he’s emptying himself inside of you. 

One of Felix’s hands slides off of your thigh to press into your clit, and your hips jerk violently as he brings you towards the relief you so desperately need as he and Dimitri continue to thrust into you. Sylvain had contemplated using your mouth to come once more, but he knows you’re _beyond_ spent, so he instead opts to take his cock in his free hand and stroke himself off to the view of your lovely little body getting fucked senseless by Dimitri and Felix.

Dimitri’s hands are strong against your hips as he increases his speed of his thrusts, and you whimper and drool around Sylvain’s fingers as you continue to get fucked on Felix and Dimitri’s cocks. You’ve been effectively reduced to nothing but three holes for them to use, having lost your wits ages ago after Dimitri first made you come for them. Your pussy squeezes Felix oh-so-tightly, so tight you’re practically squeezing the _life_ out of him, and he lets out a harsh grunt at the feeling. The room is filled with his and Dimitri’s deep groans and pants and your sharp, high-pitched whines and the sound of skin desperately slapping against skin, bodies melting into one another thanks to your shared body heat amidst the heat of the hot sauna air. 

Felix’s finger massages into your clit and just like that you’re _gone,_ coming and whining pathetically under his body and on top of Dimitri’s chest. He continues to pound into you, fucking you through it as Sylvain watches the way your body writhes as you come for all of them again, body shaking against your control. Sylvain pulls his fingers out of your mouth so he can hear you moan properly as you come, stroking himself faster so he can be right there with you, coming in time with you. His cum shoots out onto your breasts, painting your cleavage with the hot, white ropes of his release. Between Felix coming on your breasts earlier, Sylvain coming onto your ass and then onto your chest, and all three of them coming inside of you, you’re most _certainly_ going to be needing the shower of a lifetime after all of this. 

Continuing to fuck you through your orgasm while in pursuit of their own release, Dimitri and Felix slam into you, thrusts growing messier and more frantic the closer they get to coming. Sylvain is sufficiently, and finally, spent, and he lays himself down onto his stomach to claim your lips with his, mumbling praises and little “I love you”s against your mouth. Dimitri and Felix are quick to follow Sylvain’s lead, and by some miracle of God, they come inside of you at nearly the same time, making you cry out at the sensation of having both of your holes filled up with their release. They both groan your name and dig their nails into the skin of your hips and your thighs, riding their highs until they have nothing left to pump into you. 

The room feels oppressively hot as Felix and Dimitri pull their hips back, sliding their cocks out of you. Felix lays himself down on top of your body, effectively caging you between him and Dimitri, the four of you all officially satisfied and absolutely _spent_. Dimitri presses his lips to the top of your head as Sylvain continues to move his lips against yours, and Felix mouths along your neck affectionately; and once again, you’re stuck trying to decide which is hotter between the air of the sauna, thick with the smell of absolute debauchery, or their kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> remember when baby seakicker wrote her first threesome back in like 2018 and was all "im so nervous guys omg ive never done this before hehe this is so naughty!!!!!!!" look at how far we've come. triple penetration with three fire emblem men
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3 dont forget to leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed, it means the world to me! especially when i pump out ambitious new projects like this one. see you all in my next sinful escapade!
> 
> also, i am now on tumblr! hit me up anytime at seakicker.tumblr.com <3 askbox is always open!


End file.
